Misconceptions
by Watapon12
Summary: He loved her that much to hurt her. He drove her away for her safety. Now, everything's done. He realized he wanted to have her back. But what about her feelings? She had all the reason to be angry. Will she still accept him? Or was it already too late? Post-Pandora story.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Watapon12 here with another story! It's been a long time since I wanted to write a KaiAo fic. I love those two just as I love ShinRan! The length of this one is still undecided. But I think this will be five chapters or more but will be less than ten. **

**I would like to give credits to my friend who wanted to be called Charmz Empiree. We were just waiting for the talk with the President of the university when I opened up to her of my want in writing a KaiAo fic. She suddenly got excited since she is a huge KaiAo fan. But I told her I still don't have a plot and she pondered with me. After less than a minute, she suddenly told me, "What if blah blah blah (won't telling you, you'll get spoiled ****)" Then, I added, "We should make it a post-Pandora story!" We started giggling as we exchanged ideas (mind you, we were in the library and it was so hard to restrain our excitement) and voila! This was born! **

**I just wanted to give credit to Charmz Empiree but I ended up telling "the making" of this one. Sorry about that. Peace!**

**So, let's not drag this any longer! I hope you enjoy my first KaiAo fic!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, even the some of the quotes that I would be using. They are to their rightful owners.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**1**

Finally. After three years of hunting down the Pandora, his job was done.

He was standing at the edge of a sky scraper. His cape swayed with the cold evening wind as it blew. The silver rays of moonlight accented his white and proud KID uniform. His face was highlighted but it still remained concealed and a mystery with his monocle.

Right in front of his very foot laid the shattered crystals of what was once the treasured Pandora, a jewel that could give immortality to the person who was to drink the juice it would bear. Or that's what they believed. It sounded ridiculous and was just something that was found in fairy tales, not in real life. But still, the Kaitou KID decided to believe in that little story and sacrificed his normal and peaceful teenage life to hunt it down. It was because of that stupid little jewel had to be the Kaitou KID to find the Pandora first and destroy it. His father did not want to fall the Pandora to the hands of those not worthy of it. It was because of that jewel why he did not have a father anymore.

That's right. The Black Organization killed his father. At first, his reason why he decided to don the KID uniform and become KID was because he wanted to lure out his father's killers. He was successful on that part because every time, they would show up. And then, the story behind everything started to unfold as he continued on being KID and he heard the story of the jewel Pandora.

At this point, all of it was history now. The Black Organization was taken down with the help of primary student Edogawa Conan, who was actually the high school detective Kudo Shinichi but was shrunken because of a weird drug called Apotoxin 4869, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji, the police of Japan and the FBI. It was a huge operation because the Black Organization was a very large syndicate. They had branches at almost every country in the world but their main branch was in Japan so that meant the toughest opponents were there and they decided to concentrate their attack there. With the high ranking people gone, the whole syndicate would just collapse.

It started when Conan visited him at his school. He was surprised when he was suddenly approached by him with his fake cheerful first grade façade and whispered to him that he was KID. Of course he already knew he was really Kudo Shinichi but he was so confident with his actions that he thought even someone smart as Kudo Shinichi would never find him out but he still did. He denied it at first but the shrunken teen started giving him his long and boring explanation on how he put to the right place all of the puzzle pieces which he already forgotten by now. It was not that interesting anyway, for him that was.

What surprised him the most was when he asked for his cooperation in taking down the Black Organization. The little kid also knew about his mission in finding Pandora and the other branch of the Syndicate that was hot on his trail, etc. He was speechless at first but he had recovered immediately and started teasing him that the proud and great detective Kudo Shinichi started to lose his touch and even resorted to asking for a thief's help. Shinichi as he was just gave him a sharp look and told him he did not have any choice. He knew he was not a bad person and his reason for being a thief was for the greater good. He also added that if they wanted to bring down the large syndicate, they should work together with the help of the FBI and the Japanese police. They needed as much clever people as possible and someone who could tail people without them noticing like their own shadow and be able to give help right away in case something went wrong and he was the only one perfect for the job.

So, now there he was, his eyes were on the shattered crystal. No emotion was seen. It's not because he was hiding his gladness but it was because he did not know what to feel. He knew he should be glad and celebrating right now because his mission was done and he could finally go back to being a normal person just like anyone. But he knew deep inside him he was also sad. Being the Kaitou KID was already a part of him. He had to admit, despite the continual threat of the syndicate to his life; he had enjoyed being chased by the police. His routine and boring life was spiced up by being the Kaitou KID. But all the good things in life did end and he knew somehow that he had to give up and shrug off the KID uniform.

He looked up at the bright full moon, the only source that gave light to the dark sky that seemed to stretch to no one knows where. His poker face slowly crumbled as his eyes glimmered. Sadness was seen in it. Raw and undeniable. There's only one thing, no, one person who could do this to him.

"Aoko."

His lips trembled slightly as he whispered the name as delicately as the cold evening air. You would have not heard it if you did not have your full attention on him. It was that soft, almost inaudible.

He was afraid if he said it any louder, all of his energy would drain and he would just crumble to the ground and would never be able to stand up again. The girl named Aoko had this effect on the so-great Kaitou KID-sama and she's the only one in the world.

He had sacrificed so much while hunting down Pandora and she was one of them. It was hard. He knew the time for him to let her go would come but he did not expect it to be that hard. That's why all this time, he drowned himself to university, his part-time job and being KID so he would not have any moment to think about her.

But he was wrong. When he sleeps, she would appear in his dreams and his longing for her got stronger as soon as he woke up.

It was pathetic but what could he do? No matter how hard he tried, she owned his heart. Even as the most wanted international thief, he could do nothing to steal it back – no matter how hard he tried. In fact, he was the one who drove her away. He deliberately broke her heart and she probably hated him more than anyone and anything in this world.

However, he knew it was worth it. He knew she was happy wherever she was with the man he knew would love her, take care of her and would never hurt her the way he would when she would know the truth about him.

He returned his gaze to the shattered jewel. He knew he was satisfied that no one like the Black Organization would kill innocent people anymore just to hunt down the jewel of immortality. He was aware of that but he still could not help but feel some regret as the same question was echoed in his mind over and over again,

Was it really all worth it even to the point of sacrificing the most important person of his life?

He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. Of course it was! It was for the greater good after all. It was for the best of everyone. The world was saved from selfish and power-thirsty people.

What about your happiness?

He wanted to scream. Why wouldn't they just shut up?

"Was it hard?"

He thought he was going crazy. He was definitely tired and exhausted for him to be debating with himself.

_What is she doing to me?_

He wanted to pull his hair but he stopped himself. He realized the voice of the last question was different from before. That's when he felt a presence behind him and he realized he was no longer alone. He turned around and saw Edogawa Conan standing a few paces away from him, staring intently at him, studying him. The last question came from him.

"Yo,Tantei-kun. What brings you here?" he said in his usual cheery and KID voice. His poker face was back on. Personal time's over.

"I just found you here while I was walking around, thinking about things."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. I thought you were going to catch me."

"Oh, someone will if you stay here and let someone see you. The FBI and Japanese police are searching everywhere to find you."

"Aw… Now Tantei-kun's worried of me. I feel my heart fluttering. Does this mean something, Tantei-kun?"

In reply, Conan just gave him one of his famous side glares.

"That was a joke, okay? Sheesh. So, you're here to ask for an advice, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable as his gaze averted to the ground. "Of course not! Why would I ask for an advice from a thief?"

"Because we're in a very similar situation. Both of us are living in double identities and hiding our alter ego from the girls we care."

He saw him sighing in surrender. "Alright. You caught me."

"You've been thinking about Ran-san?"

He nodded. "Yeah… Now that the syndicate's gone, I already have the liberty to tell her the truth without thinking about putting her to danger but…"

"But you don't know where to start and you're afraid that she will not understand and hate you since it would appear like you didn't trust her."

"I hate it when you do that."

"When I try to read your mind?"

"No, it's impossible to read someone's mind," he dead-panned. "What I meant was when we almost think alike. It's as if no matter how hard I try to hide myself, there will always be someone who's going to read me like a book."

"So we're even, Tantei-kun. You also have the same effect on me." He paused. Then, his eyes widened in recognition and his index finger rose in the air as though a bright idea hit him. "Now that I've thought about it, maybe we really are meant for each other, Tantei-kun. You can read me and I can read you and we can never keep secrets from…" He slowly trailed off as he was starting to feel a chill ran down his spine with the glare Conan was giving him. It must be the scariest glare he had received from him, so far.

"You really have no sense to talk to. I think I really made a mistake in approaching you."

"Just bear with it, Tantei-kun if you want me to answer your question."

He took a deep breath, gathering his patience. "So, was it hard?" Conan asked, again. "Letting her go?"

"No matter what you say, it still feels kinda awkard that we're actually kinda getting along."

"Hey, I'm serious here!" he exclaimed in annoyance. His patience finally broken.

"You always are," he shot back teasingly.

"Then, try to take me seriously even for once!"

He pouted. "You're really no fun, you know that?"

"Just answer the question!"

He was silent for a while, considering his question. Then, he let out a bitter smile as the only answer he could think off crossed his mind. "Not as hard as holding onto something that was not real." He pushed a button on his belt and his hang glider activated. Their chat was done.

"It's up to you how you take that question, Tantei-kun." And he was already off, leaving the shrunken teen alone and puzzled on the rooftop. He looked back and he saw Conan had his head hung down, the light reflecting off his glasses. Then, he saw a smile slowly formed his lips. His head turned to his direction and he saw his lips moved, it seemed like he murmured something. Finally, he turned his back to exit the building.

He turned his head forward, again. A small smile crept his lips. He was satisfied since he had helped another person. But it's not only that, because of it, he was finally certain of one thing. He wanted Aoko back. He wanted to embrace her and touch her so badly. But he couldn't. He did not know where she was but he was determined to find her. He was no longer afraid that she would be angry of him because of something that really was there and not just something he just staged. And not because of something he deliberately did to her three years ago.

He turned to his west. There was someone he knew very well that was aware where Aoko was.

He was going to make things right. He was going to tell her everything. No more lies. No more running away.

_To be continued…_

**Thank you for reading!**

**I did not go into detail about the operation Pandora and Black Organization. This story is concentrated on the blooming relationship of Kaito and Aoko. **

**The next chapter would be a flashback of what happened between Kaito and Aoko. **

'**Til next time!**

**January 29, 2013**


End file.
